This invention relates to sheet protectors, and more particularly to a tabulated sheet protector for use in an indexed refillable book, as well as a method for making such sheet protectors.
There are many areas which require use of a tabulated, indexed, refillable book. For example, a telephone director typically utilizes a series of tabulated, indexed pages with the tabs being identified by the letters of the alphabet. The tabs generally extend laterally from the pages of the book so that they can be easily selected and the book opened to the proper page. Frequently, diaries also utilize such tabulated pages with the tabs being identified by the names or numbers of the months. Many other types of books similarly utilize tabulated pages including recipe books, calendars, credit card directories and numerous others.
Many of these tabulated books utilize a looseleaf type binder with rings for holding the tabulated pages. The rings can generally be opened to permit the addition and/or removal of individual pages from the book.
By way of example, in a telephone directory, there can be a number of sheets provided within the looseleaf book with a sheet having a column for inserting the name, address, and telephone number of various individuals. Laterally extending from each sheet will be a tab identifying the particular letter of the alphabet relating to those names. Additional sheets bearing the same letter can be added. Alternately, additional sheets without any tabs can be added behind a particular indexed sheet having a tab with an identifying letter.
When utilizing such books, the sheets must be accessible for adding new entries into the directory, such as adding additional names and addresses. At the same time, they must be durable so as to sustain continued turning of pages, regular usage, rubbing against the pages, and similar harsh treatment. Also, the sheets should be of a type which can be easily removed and replaced within the binder.
One solution is to utilize sheet protectors for protecting the individual sheets. The sheets can be inserted or removed from the sheet protectors for adding or removal of names. At the same time, once inserted into the sheet protectors, the sheet itself will be protected so that continuous usage will not damage the sheet. However, the difficulty with utilizing such sheet protectors is that they must be readily insertable into the binder and additional sheet protectors should be available for easy insertion and removal from the binder. Additionally, the problem arises as to how to provide the tabulation for the sheets. If the sheets themselves are tabulated, then the tabs will extend beyond the sheet protector and the tabs will be damaged. If the sheet protectors are tabulated, the tabs will have a tendancy to rip off, or be separated from the sheet protectors. Additionally, a difficulty arises in how to retain the tabs onto the sheet protectors to provide a permanent and yet not mar the sheet protector nor disturb the attractiveness of the book.